Wedding Blues
by Its Just Rock And Roll
Summary: Kuki has twenty four hours to make a decision…while Wally has only twentyfour hours before he loses Kuki to someone else.
1. Chapter One

**Wedding Blues**

This is my first published fanfiction, I'm trying my best to make sound a little more realistic, after all, sometimes this does happen all the time. Daniel McCray is an original character—some one that is just there to make the story a little more interesting. After all (I like to say that a lot, don't I?), what good is a story with someone to mess it up a bit? It also includes some minor OC's.

Enjoy the story.

* * *

_Chapter One_

Fitting into her wedding dress for the last time, Kuki saw her reflection in the mirror. The dress was beautiful…the most beautiful dress in the entire bridal and formal store, and was almost next-to-nothing. It was on a clearance sale, only five-hundred dollars, while the rest that were much uglier than this dress, were over one-thousand dollars. Kuki thought she made the right choice.

"Oh, Kuki!" her younger sister, Mushi, hugged her sister so gleefully. "I'm so jealous of you. You're getting married in the most beautiful dress in the world, with the man of your dreams…its like a fantasy wedding for you…everything is perfect for you." Kuki smiled. Mushi was always somewhat jealous of her older sister, but the two were very close. "Mushi, you're going to damage the dress before its your wedding." Embarrassed, Mushi let go of her sister.

Kuki looked at herself once more and then changed back into her normal clothes. A knock came from the door when Mushi was just about to walk out. It turned out being Daniel McCray, Kuki's fiancé and, hopefully, future husband. "Is my angel in there?" he asked through the door. Even though he didn't see it, Kuki blushed. "Daniel, stop it and get in." Mushi opened the door and Daniel entered while Mushi went out.

Daniel was handsome…he had auburn hair in a nice haircut and a pair of matching brown eyes. Some women, even Mushi, considered Kuki lucky to have such a handsome man for a fiancé.

"In only twenty-five hours we'll be getting married," he said, embracing her and kissing her lips. She tried to pull away, but he kept her in his arms. She loved Daniel. She was for sure he was the 'one…'

But for some reason, her heart was saying otherwise.

* * *

A twenty-seven-year-old Wallabee Beetles stared at the blank television screen, sighing in a melancholy tone. His heart was aching in every second. He didn't know why he agreed to be one of Daniel McCray's groomsmen. He'd known Daniel for a while…since college…and they had been best friends. He felt his heart aching every bit.

He could remember Kuki Sanban…the love of his life…since high school. They were only good friends, but he wanted to be more than that. He couldn't remember a thing before he turned thirteen, as if he just had been poofed into mid-air, but he remembered the first time he saw Kuki. She was beautiful…and now looking at her she was a goddess. But a lot of boys also were like Wally, though. Wally wasn't surprised to see Kuki with many boyfriends. He even dated a girl just to see if Kuki would be jealous, but Kuki actually praised him for actually having a girlfriend. But soon college became a problem. When Kuki went to a top-educated college and Wally was left alone, he still knew Kuki would be the one in his heart.

Then college ended. He and Kuki met from another friend, Hoagie Gilligan when he invited them to his brother's high school graduation party. Wally looked forward to seeing Kuki once more, and brought Daniel along. Boy, that was a mistake.

Daniel and Kuki fell instantly in love…the minute they laid eyes on each other. Even when the party was over, Daniel and Kuki shared a kiss…and Wally was heart broken. If it weren't for him, Kuki wouldn't get married. Daniel would still seek the perfect girl. Wally felt annoyed all through college be referred to 'Daniel McCray's best friend', after all, Daniel was like the big man on campus, and Wally was just the ignorant follower.

He heard his phone ringing. Picking it up, he said, "Hello?"

"Hey, its Hoagie…and Daniel's bachelor party is starting about two hours from now. Aren't you coming?" Hoagie Gilligan's voice came from the other line.

Wally didn't want to go. But he replied, "Yes" for a reason.

He was going to make Daniel hurt. After all, it's a bachelor party, isn't it?


	2. Chapter Two

**Wedding Blues**

Well, look at the reviews so far.

Anyways, after listening to so much Twisted Sister and AC/DC, I managed to get Chapter two to wiggle its way in. And I'd just say maybe this story is a cliché, but I always wanted to write something like this.

Anyways (huh, I really like repeating words…), when I was in middle school, the school hosted a Dodge-ball Tournament, and I just had to put it in. (Operation D.O.D.G.E.B.A.L.L. reminded me so much of it.)

* * *

_Chapter Two_

Kuki looked at the ceiling of her condominium. She wanted to take a nap, but she couldn't. In exactly twenty-four minutes, she would be marrying Daniel.

How she longed to see him again. Even though she saw him an hour before, she longed to see his hypnotizing eyes. She had never been in this love with anybody. All her life, since high school, she had probably over ten boyfriends, but she loved none of them like Daniel. He was her dream…astonishing looks, a great personality, and was so understandable.

She was going to say yes.

She thought of her bridesmaids; Abigail Lincoln, her best friend for as long as she could remember and Mushi.

Then she thought of Daniel's groomsmen; Hoagie Gilligan, another one of her friends from high school, and Wallabee Beetles.

Wallabee Beetles.

Of all the people she knew the most, it was Wally she thought most about. They were friends since high school, like Hoagie and Abigail, along with Nigel Uno, who went out of contact for some reason, but at Tommy Gilligan's high school graduation party, Hoagie said that he went to Britain. Wally was Australian, and considered tough, but actually really dumb.

Wally was the one that brought Daniel and Kuki together. Wally knew Daniel since college. She thanked him for that. She hadn't seen him in a while, though. He always said he was too 'busy', but for as long as she could remember, he was never _busy._ He never joined after school clubs in high school. He did play in the special Dodge-Ball Tournament hosted at their school, and even won with his team, Nigel and Hoagie, but that was a one-time thing.

But Wally was like a brother to her and their friends. Thinking he was so rough and strong, but was so caring and a wonderful friend. Whenever Kuki felt depressed, he cheered her up.

Now she just wondered why he wasn't like that before.

_Maybe I should give him a call, jut to talk to him…he's probably going to Daniel's bachelor party…after all, they're like two peas in a pod,_ she thought.

Picking up the phone, she dialed his apartment's number. As if he could tell she was calling, he said, "Hello?"

"Hi, Wally!" she said energetically, despite how tired and weary she was. Her stomach seemed to do flips when she said his name. _No, he's just a friend…nothing else._ "It's Kuki, and I just wanted to talk to you."

There was some kind of silence. "Um, Wally, are you there?" she asked, concerned.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm here. What do you want to talk about? I thought you could talk to Daniel," he said, sounding a little sarcastic, but Kuki did not sense it. "I just want to talk to you. What have you been doing lately?" she inquired.

Wally, instead, placed the phone on the receiver. Kuki glared at the phone as if it did something wrong. _Well, if you didn't want to talk, you just had to say so, _she thought to herself. But it was no surprise. He never liked to just _talk_.

But even just saying his name a second time caused her heart to flutter.

Only a little.

* * *

He felt so stupid for doing that.

But he didn't want to talk…

At least, not now.

Maybe another time today, when he was in the mood to tell her how he felt about her for such a long time. But now wasn't the time.

He wanted to hurt Daniel…just to rough him up a bit; to make him look terrible at his wedding, like he had been drinking all night and did not care a thing about Kuki. Then maybe it would make Kuki say no, and Wally could have a chance.

The plan was seventy percent likely to happen, however.

He still had to get to Daniel's bachelor party in thirty-minutes. Daniel had so many friends he invited to the wedding, Wally wanted to make sure he was there before the crowd.

And Daniel.

He still had to tell Kuki, though.

Was it a stupid idea to just hang up on her? He had the perfect chance…no interruptions. Since high school, no matter what, it was never the perfect chance. He blew it now.

When could he tell her now?

If his plan for Daniel did work, Kuki wouldn't know whom to turn to. Then the plan still wouldn't have worked.

Why didn't he listen to those 'Carpe Diem' speeches in college?

He stared at a trophy that was placed neatly next to a mirror.

His old high school Dodge-Ball Tournament trophy.

Over the years, it lost its luster. When his team won, Hoagie and Nigel knew it meant so much to him, that they gave the trophy to him.

They were the only ones left on the floor standing up. It took them a moment to realize they won.

"_Yes!" A fifteen-year-old Wallabee Beetles shouted. "Isn't this awesome, guys?"_

_A teacher came up to them. "Congratulations, boys." He handed the glimmering award to Wally. _

"_You should have it," Nigel said to Wally. "You're a great leader, and you were pretty fast."_

"_Yeah," Hoagie added. "Our trophies are just the t-shirts."_

Wally looked at it once more.

Maybe it would give him luck.

With Daniel and Kuki.

* * *


	3. Chapter Three

**Wedding Blues**

Yes, chapter three is already on the go, ready to be read and be reviewed. My vacation has and probably one week of September before school starts (boo), and this story, believe it or not, is going to be not very long (maybe ten or eleven chapters, depends on how far I stretch it).

* * *

_Chapter Three_

Silence.

It was so quiet, Kuki could hear the shuffling of feet outside in the hallway. But that didn't bother.

What did bother her?

"No, its Daniel. He's the one for me. Since the day I met him. No one else is going to cross my mind," she said aloud to herself. Only five minutes after Wally hung up on her, she had been thinking of this. She felt like every other cliché; the woman thinks of some other man just before one the happiest days of her life.

Was it going to end like that?

_No, it isn't going to be like that. I'm not going to be so foolish; I have to take the chance. Nothing is going to get in the way of Daniel and my wedding. Nothing,_ she thought.

So, why did she hear something in the back of her head say, "How sure are you?"

Kuki, however, ignored it.

Tomorrow's wedding.

It was going to be ideal.

No, not a church. Not a beach. Not a lakeside home from the 1800's. Instead, it was a forest.

Not just any forest.

A lot of people had weddings there. It was a very beautiful forest. A little pond was in the middle. And from all the previous weddings, they used an arch made from branches lying around. Kuki loved the beauty.

It was one of the most popular places to have a wedding.

And a wedding in a church just seemed too traditional for Kuki.

From six-to seven o'clock Pm, it would be the wedding. From seven to nine would be the service.

Nothing would ruin it. It was going to be perfect.

Every little detail was planned out. It wasn't even going to cost much.

The phone rang.

Her heart jumped, and she hesitated for a minute, thinking it would be Wally…maybe to apologize.

Picking it up, she hesitantly said into it, "Hello?"

"Oh, I'm sorry…this must be the wrong number," an unknown voice said. Kuki's heart dropped. "It is alright." She hung up the phone.

Wait? Why was she thinking of Wally anyways? Why did her mind go into an agonizing headache when she even just thought of his name? Was she really in love with him?

God, was she tired of repeated, _No,_ in her mind, over and over. It was giving her more than a headache.

Or, was it lovesickness?

* * *

Wally was already at the bachelor party thirty-minutes before it was to start. He saw Hoagie there, who had obviously thought of the same thing—getting there before the crowd.

"Hi!" Hoagie ran over to him, a soda in his hand. "Aren't you also the groom's best man?" he joked. Wally looked away. That was another thing he regretted saying to Daniel.

"Hey, I'm only joking. Why are ya so upset?"

Wally seemed to clench his hands into fists…but then he loosened them. "I—I don't know," he lied. "I'm just…not really in this whole 'wedding' thing."

As a few more people for the party came in, Hoagie looked at Wally. "Are you okay? You sound like you did before the Dodgeball Tournament. And we won."

Looking up from his gaze, Wally stared at Hoagie. "You remember that? You remember all of it?"

Hoagie nodded. "Yeah. You're my best friend, pal, and that was one of the most important days of your life."

Wally gave a small smile. _Not as important as tomorrow will be_, he thought.

One of Daniel's friends yelled, "Look, he's coming!"

All of his friends rushed to him.

Hoagie, going to congratulate Daniel, left Wally to have a small 'evil' moment.

_Let the game begin…_he mischievously said in his mind.


	4. Chapter Four

**Wedding Blues**

As my vacation starts to come to an end… that is only two weeks, I'm trying as hard as I can to try and get this story finished. Thank you for all reviews.

**WBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWB**

_Chapter Four_

Serenity at once.

No more worries.

Nothing to make Kuki dream about her wedding. Now she could relax and just dream. That was, until a loud, piercing ring from the phone made her wake up excitedly.

"Hello?" she asked, a tint of tiredness in her voice. She heard Abigail Lincoln's voice on the other line.

"Where are you? You're party started thirty-minutes ago!" Abigail's yell made Kuki wide awake. _Of course, _Kuki thought. _I was sleeping._ "D-don't worry," Kuki stuttered. "I-I forgot…I was sleeping. I'll be there in about twelve minutes."

She heard a sigh from the other line. "Twelve minutes to you is an hour to us," Abigail dryly stated. But Kuki only said goodbye and had gotten ready.

**WBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWB**

She had to take the taxi to get to the party, which was five miles away. The taxicab came to an immediate halt. "Hey, what's going on?" she asked the driver. He only said, "Traffic."

"I don't have time for traffic. I have to get to the place in only five minutes. The driver only shook his head. "I'm sorry, miss, but it is heavy traffic."

Kuki slouched into the backseat. She dialed on her cell phone Abigail's number.

"Hello?"

"Abby! I'm stuck in traffic…I don't know for how long."

There was a pause. "You mean I have to wait for you again? The party is going to be done in forty-five minutes!"

Kuki imitated the driver. "I'm sorry, Abby, but it is heavy traffic."

**WBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWB**

Wally was ready for his plan. Daniel seemed to have already taken a few drinks. But Daniel had not reached Wally yet. Instead, all of the others were continuously asking him questions.

"How are ya feeling, Danny boy?" One of them asked. Daniel rolled his eyes. "It's not that bad. I've got a few others."

Nobody knew what he meant by 'I've got a few others.' Some just thought he was so drunk already, that he was going insane. Even Wally thought he didn't have to put his plan into action; that Daniel was already working on it.

Hoagie came to Wally. "Hey, I have to leave for fifteen minutes—my brother just arrived at the airport and I promised to bring him here."

Wally shrugged. "Okay. But you won't miss anything. Daniel's just talking about how wonderful he is."

When his friend was gone, Wally joined the crowd of admirers. The same person that called Daniel 'Danny boy' was now asking him another question.

"We all want to know, What did you mean by '_I've got a few others?_'" The whole crowd seemed to go 'Yeah' and nod there heads.

Daniel laughed. "I might as well tell ya…since all of you know my secret."

_Secret?_ Wally thought. _What secret?_

"This Kuki is only number nine. And the good thing is she's so oblivious and stupid that she wouldn't know about number eight and seven."

This made Wally forget his plan. Daniel was only using Kuki? He was cheating on her? With eight other women?

He started to stomp up to Daniel. He didn't even know he was, because for a few minutes, he thought he was still in the spot where he discovered the whole story.

"Hey, but I couldn't have gotten her without my friend from College, Wallabee Beetles. They've been friends since high school!"

Then, without even realizing it, Wally punched Daniel in the eye.


	5. Chapter Five

**Wedding Blues**

Summer vacation is closing in…and for some reason, I've barely thought of this story the past weeks. But I'm trying my best to fit in with my schedule. After listening to _Tonight Is What It Means To Be Young _from the Streets of Fire Soundtrack, I've finally decided to keep up with this story. Thank you for the reviews… I need all the help I can get.

Enjoy. (One of the most important suspending moments is in this very chapter)

**WBWBWBWBWBWBWBWB**

_Chapter Five  
_Wally had no clue why Daniel was covering his right eye. He noticed that his left hand was clutched in a fist. He then felt his knuckles throbbing. Everything was a blur. He only remembered getting to the party and then seeing Daniel right here, suffering.

Then it came back to him.

Daniel was cheating on Kuki.

Then, out of nowhere, words came flowing out of Wally's mouth. "You think she's that stupid?" He asked, anger heating up in his body. "I've known her since high school, _Danny boy_. I've seen her get hurt so many times! You're not going to hurt her!"

Daniel uncovered his eye, showing it now was a black eye. Wally had no idea where those words came from. And why did Daniel tell the truth while he was drunk? He could remember Daniel saying something in college—_whenever I'm drunk, I tend to tell my secrets. _Had Daniel been keeping his dirty little secret to himself this whole time? How long had he kept it; before he even knew Wally existed?

"If you do tell her anyways, she's going to be hurt!" Daniel yelled, slurring heavily. "And why would she believe you?"

Hoagie's car came up to the driveway. "What's going on?" he asked. Wally was about to tackle Daniel when Hoagie held him back.

Wally, trying hard to hurl so many insults at Daniel, was thrown into the backseat of Hoagie's car.

"What's that all about?" Hoagie then asked, when he reached the corner. Wally had calmed down…but it was obvious that he was so furious that he looked like he was going to strangle Daniel.

Wally's breathing became smoother. "He was drunk—he told them that he's cheating on Kuki. With more than one other woman…" he said rhythmically to his breathing.

It was silent for a full minute; Wally concluded it was the minute of suspense. Then, Hoagie burst out laughing. "He wouldn't do that! He loves Kuki! And he's so drunk…people do stupid things when they're drunk."

Wally still didn't buy it. "He said in our sophomore year of college he tells his secrets when he's drunk. And he always says it so smugly, too. I'm his best friend…I know when he's lying or not."

Shaking his head, Hoagie replied, "Whatever, man. I'm taking you back to your apartment. We've got a big day tomorrow."

**WBWBWBWBWBWBWBWB**

Kuki had arrived at the party only five minutes before it ended. All the decorations were put away and all the food was gone. There were only five people left. Abigail was one of them.

"Abby!" she yelled, running to her long-time friend. Abby did not look very surprised to see her. "You missed it. You've never missed a party since you were fourteen, Kuki. You're all of the sudden so busy. First it was your job. Then it was Daniel. Now what is it?"

She had this lecture from Abigail before. The _you're always so busy _lecture. It never ended. "I told you, it was traffic. Smooth sailing until we got to the jam. What's wrong with that?"

"It's not just that, Kuki. You've become a workaholic. You always have time for Daniel, but never _us_…you're friends and family. Maybe Mushi, but that's about it. When was the last time you and I had a six-hour conversation?"

Boy, it had been so long ago.

"Exactly. You can't even remember. I know the exact date—July 17th…five years ago. It was your 'going away to college' party. I miss the fun Kuki…the real Kuki. Now you're just a carbon copy of your mother. What happened to you?" Abby continued, almost seeming like she was going to cry.

Kuki's heart felt like it hit rock bottom. She never noticed this. She remembered complaining in her teens _"Oh, my mother never has anytime for Mushi and me! It's always work, work, work!" _And Abby was right. She was just like her mother—Work and Daniel. Had she really become a hypocrite?

Abby turned her back to Kuki. Kuki's eyes were swelling with tears. She tried to hold them back, but then they came flowing out like waterfalls. The last time this happened was when she was thirteen. It felt so…she couldn't find the right words to fit how she felt right now.

"I-I-I'm sorry," she stuttered and ran off.

She didn't take the taxi. Instead, she walked home. It was so many miles away, but she didn't care. Now she wanted to punish herself. Maybe she could find a hotel to stay in if she ever got tired. She had brought her purse with her wallet that contained her credit cards. Then she could just melt herself into the—

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

'_Great,'_ she thought. Rain. Just what she needed. She had nowhere to take cover.

**WBWBWBWBWBWBWB**

Hoagie was still driving Wally to get him to his apartment. The rain pitter-pattered on the roof of the car, which seemed to make Wally calmer than before. He saw a woman walking in the rain going the opposite way.

He realized who it was.

Kuki Sanban.

"Hey, Wally, there's Kuki!" he hollered. It seemed to make Wally jump. "Stop the car," Wally said. Abruptly Hoagie jolted the car to a halt, and Wally rushed out of the car.

Kuki was freezing and soaking. "Wally? What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. Want to take a ride with us?" Wally asked. But Kuki shook her head. "I'm kind of in the mood to punish myself. Wally, do you think I don't have any time for you and Hoagie?" she asked. But Wally shrugged. "Kuki, I have really important news."

Shivering, Kuki wondered what could be so much more important than listening to Abigail's speech. "At what is it?"

Wally, who only been out of Hoagie's car for five minutes, was already as soaking as Kuki. "Daniel…he's cheating on you…and not just on only one girl…Kuki, he's drunk, but you've got to believe me," he frantically said.

She shook her head. "_He's drunk_. I don't believe you. Did Abby put you up to this? So I could feel miserable? In case you hadn't notice, I'm already hurt."

Then, without thinking, Wally kissed Kuki.


	6. Chapter Six

**Wedding Blues**

A slight Op. ZERO spoiler…but most of you probably seen it.

**WBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWB**

_Chapter Six_

It was like every cliché, kissing in the rain.

It was like heaven.

To both of them.

Daniel's kisses to Kuki were nothing compared to Wally's. She never even thought Wally ever kissed a girl…other than his mother, but not even his girlfriend in high school…his _only _girlfriend, by the matter.

Kuki, for a minute, forget everything about what Wally previously told her, what Abby lectured her about, and even forgot about Daniel. Flashes from her childhood seemed to appear…as if she kissed Wally before…when she was eleven. She couldn't remember a thing before she was thirteen, so how was it possible?

Then all the memories came flooding back to her. She pulled away from Wally and slapped him.

"What do you think you're doing!" she yelled. "Are _you _drunk!"

She started to storm off, but Wally grabbed her hand. "Kuki, I'm telling the truth. For everything I'm about to say. Daniel _is _cheating on you…and…"

"And what? And what _else_?" she hollered to him.

He looked away for a minute, then replied, "I love you. I loved you since high school, Kuki…since thirteen years old. Please Kuki, you can't marry Daniel. He's a liar and a complete jerk! Please just listen to me for once."

She rolled her eyes. "Wally, I just missed the party because of traffic, and not only that, I had gotten yelled at by Abby for saying I'm a workaholic, like my mother! Do you want me to feel so miserable that there's no bit of happiness in my body?" she screamed, tears coming out of her eyes…only Wally couldn't tell if it was tears or just rain.

"Kuki, I would never want to hurt you."

"Well, it's a bit too late for that now is it, Wallabee Beetles?" Then she turned her back to him and ran off.

The rain came down now like Niagara Falls. He opened Hoagie's car door and entered it.

It felt good to finally tell her after all these years. But it was sour that Kuki thought he was delusional.

It was going to be an even longer ride to his apartment.

**WBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWB**

Kuki never thought that her apartment was so close to where she and Wally encountered. It was probably only one twelfth of a mile from the area.

Or perhaps she was running so fast that she didn't notice it would be so far.

She opened the door to the apartment and ran onto the bed…not caring _how _soaking wet she was…and so freezing.

She started to cry…and she knew it couldn't be rain. One, she was in a room, and two, her tears were warm.

Kuki was exhausted. She closed her eyes.

Was Wally telling the truth?

About _both _things?

It was no longer that fact that he thought Daniel was cheating on her—he'd never do such a thing. He'd never hurt her. It was what Wally confessed. Had he really loved her for so long? And she was just so oblivious to it? Or was he in some scheme just to make her feel worse?

**WBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWB**

The phone rang.

At midnight.

Kuki groggily reached for the phone, wondering who it was.

"Hello?" she asking in an exhausted voice, almost falling asleep.

"Kuki? I'm sorry to call this late at night, but…I'm sorry for all that stuff I said to you," came Abby's voice. "Maybe it's true, but I shouldn't have said it that harsh. I'm awfully sorry."

With her eyes closed, Kuki answered, "Don't be…you're right…just…thank you anyways…" and fell back asleep.


End file.
